


飞鸟与狗

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: Multi, 东敏 - Freeform, 苏敏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	飞鸟与狗

那一天冥王星第一次過境。  
敏流產了。

你走你的陽關道，願你快快去到一個沒有痛苦的世界。  
古代智者說，世間最幸福，就是不要出生。早死次之。  
敏問醫生，孩子成形了嗎？  
她想，不知道這個孩子，是世間最幸福，還是世間第二幸福。  
東在一牆之隔的牆外想，孩子成形了嗎？  
無論如何，孩子有凌駕於父母的智慧。父母最多最多，哪怕臻於化境、羽化登仙，也不過是世間第三幸福。無論如何，這個流產的孩子，祂贏了。

我過我的獨木橋，願我明天就不再肚子痛。敏在牆內抬起頭，後腦盡可能地深埋進那張很硬很硬的手術床。  
東在牆外抬起頭，把後腦磕到牆壁上。願我明年還這樣心痛。有一瞬間東意識到，男人和女人不該在一起，男人和女人不能互相理解。你痛的是腹，我痛的是心，我們怎麼可能一樣呢，我們必定雞同鴨講。

那一天錦一個人在郊區的band房，把鼓打得震天的响。  
左手兩拍，右手三拍，左腳五拍。知道嗎？它們都是素數，無法被除自身之外的其他自然數整除。就像他們三個，無法被除自身之外的其他人整除。  
那一天錦玩一個私人語言遊戲：打鼓時不許使用右腳。  
右腳象徵那個消失的孩子。重塑雕像為一個結構穩定永恆不變的三角形。右腳是它的第四條邊。三角形不需要第四條邊。

敏聽過很多這樣的故事：一個女人懷孕，被抓去強制流產。一個女人懷孕，被抓去強制上環。一個女人懷孕，被罰了巨款。一個女人懷孕，她主動從五級樓梯上往下跳，希望藉此避免被動的流產、上環、罰款。一個女人懷孕，如果這是同一個女人，她天才的頭腦會毀於瘋狂。她覺得很模糊，這些故事究竟是從哪裡聽來的。也許是某個同學、某個親戚、某張報紙、某句留言。也許。  
敏只是知道，儘管它們的來處模糊，但它們的存在本身，非常清晰。有時她照鏡子，給自己畫眼線畫口紅，她會有一瞬間恍惚、一瞬間自卑：她長了一張美麗的臉，但這是一張顯老的臉。這種時候，她就會想起這一類故事。  
然後自卑就化解了。  
她把口紅放進包包，蹦蹦跳跳地出門，去band房，去唱歌。她長了一張美麗的臉、一把美麗的歌喉、一雙靈巧的手、一對敏銳的耳朵。還有什麼可不滿意呢？  
人間第三幸福的幸運兒。  
遠遠地看到東，很帥的男人，愛過的男人。也看到錦，相貌平平的男人，“友人”那種男人。  
敏遠遠地沖他們揮手。紅唇上嫣然一笑。  
重塑雕像為一個結構穩定永恆不變的三角形。三角形不需要第四條邊。

那一天冥王星第二次過境。  
小狗死了。

小狗有分離焦慮。就像有些小孩，有邊緣人格障礙。  
就是說，非常甜美黏人，在祂身邊時，祂愛你愛得像一個大鼻子情聖。也非常酸澀嚇人，離開它一秒，祂恨你恨得像一個李莫愁。邊緣人格障礙發生在人類身上，很嚇人的。能拖垮哪怕最深情的情人、能拖垮哪怕最專業的醫生。如果你碰上這種人，最幸運是別要遇上。躲遠點次之。  
發生在小狗身上，則好得多。  
因為狗不像人，你出門去，要把一個邊緣人格障礙患者關在家裡，說不定祂用自殺威脅你。但把這樣一隻狗關在家中，祂倒是不會自殺。  
所以說狗是人類最好的朋友呢——狗是人類最好的老師。人類應該跟狗學，不要自殺。  
敏曾經很喜歡一首歌，一個男人，假裝自己是一隻小狗，用小狗的身份問，誰命我名字？敏喜歡這種角色扮演。  
她心想，說得對啊，誰有資格命名一個人的名字呢？這個人的父母呀。

小狗死了。  
敏的心裡想著，對呀，人是會死的，蘇格拉底是人，蘇格拉底是會死的。狗是會死的，這隻狗是狗，這隻狗是會死的。祂去到了一個更好的世界，沒有痛苦的世界。而執行安樂死的獸醫、決策安樂死的主人，或者執行安樂死的主人，祂也沒有做錯任何事，祂反而做了善良的好事，祂把一隻痛苦的生命，送往了沒有痛苦的世界。  
這是很幸福的事情。敏的心這樣想。她的頭腦這樣想。她的理智和情感都這樣想。她身上所有能“想”的部分都齊心協力大合唱這樣想。  
但她的手在發抖，她的嘴唇在哆嗦，她的眼淚鼻涕在淌下。  
她想起那首歌，一個男人像一隻小狗一樣問，誰命我名字。歌聲在發抖、琴聲在哆嗦、所有能“响”的東西都齊心協力大合唱，這樣發抖，這樣的發抖。  
東握住敏發抖的手，東的手也在發抖。  
這一刻東想，男人和女人還是可以在一起，我痛的是心，你痛的是心。

他簽完離婚協議出來，給錦打電話說，我痛的是心，她痛的是心。  
你知道嗎？我特麼想揍你。錦說。  
錦的聲音在發抖。

敏自己組了個樂隊，發抖二人組。  
拉扯、對視、相愛相殺、相伴相扶。  
音樂是把結構穩定永恆不變的三角形，熔解。音樂是金字塔變成金沙，是純鋼變成鐵水。音樂是流動。  
人也是流動，狗也是流動。這裡和那裡，這人和那人，發抖。

那一天冥王星第三次過境。  
愛的錯覺復活。  
冥王星是最遠最密那個拳，從天外飛來擊中你的腹部。你疼痛倒地，然後站起來。你復活。你身上什麼死得最厲害，什麼就復活得最厲害。

愛的錯覺最厲害。  
錦說，蘇好像一隻飛鳥，降到重塑雕像的三角形上。  
敏心想，這隻飛鳥被關進三角形的籠子。  
東心想，我要拯救這隻飛鳥。  
飛鳥對著機器人，一味地高歌、高歌、高歌。  
蘇吟誦、探索、追慕、悲嘆、呻吟、宣告、命令、飲泣、創作、譯解、頌揚、唾罵、哀求、辯論、獨白。  
她高歌。  
機器人在高歌中回以抬手、抬腳、轉頭、播放。  
她高歌、高歌、高歌。

敏彈著鍵盤，有時抬頭看飛鳥。  
她心裡突然想，飛鳥有名字嗎？有翅膀的生靈，還會需要名字嗎？有名字的生靈，可能擁有翅膀嗎？蘇小姐，到底是一個名字，還是一個生靈？  
然後她看到蘇小姐突然很僵硬地擰轉脖子，不再看那機器人。  
然後蘇小姐的高歌，突然變了音色，也變成了機器人，只不過是漏電的機器人。

每個月，明月都會過境你腹部的冥王星，那是一個重生的機會。

錦輕輕說，哎，蘇小姐，她像一隻很自由的鳥。  
東輕輕說，感謝她的才華，她的一切。  
敏輕輕說，我覺得單身也挺好的。  
蘇輕輕說，真的單身比較好嗎？還是雙身比較好吧。  
敏笑笑，又沉了臉，不答。  
三角形不需要第四條邊。敏心想。  
我們三個人重塑雕像為一個結構穩定永恆不變的三角形，我們三個人會永遠在一起。雖然我們兩個人永遠不可能在一起。

蘇敲開敏的門，又撬開她的唇。  
“還是雙身比較好吧，發抖二人組難道不是很好嗎？”  
敏的嘴唇發抖，蘇的嘴唇發抖。

飛鳥的振翅也發抖、淋濕的小狗也發抖、漏電的機器人也發抖。

end.


End file.
